


NYC

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sam is a lesbian, Tucker is here in spirit, danny x dash - Freeform, really gay, swagger bishie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: Mama Sammy





	1. Chapter 1

This trip was everything. Absolutely everything. Danny had been looking forward to this trip since day one at Casper High. Jazz had raved about all the anecdotes and wild stories she had from this journey. This mystical mission out of Amity Park.  
No one, no one ever left Amity. It was a small town and everyone knew everyone. Danny hated it. He always hated how small the town was. He never liked how no matter where he went, he would run into someone he knew. He just wanted to be surrounded by strangers. Take the subway to school. Watch the world grow. And that wasn’t happening at Amity.

  
But in New York, the world blossomed. It was all lights and shows and stranger. The sweet blessing of strangers. It was always so much easier to hide from a stranger then from those who you saw everyday.

  
But there was one thing plaguing him about this trip. That was his room.  
His crew was one person short. Tucker couldn’t come because he couldn’t scrape up the funds. His parents had told him he had to pay for everything on the trip out of his own pocket going on about something with responsibility and that bullshit so he wasn’t coming. Sam was on the trip but he couldn’t bunk with girls.  
You would think the school would give up and just let the kids fuck right? They were seniors in high school. If they wanted to fuck, they were going to fuck regardless of separated rooms or not.

  
Regardless, Danny was going to be assigned a roommate and that was terrifying. Nothing scared him like the unknown. Groups for the trip were also based off of hotel room pairs. The only thing Danny could guarantee was that he was in a day group with Sam. That was all.  
Danny had just come into the cafeteria that had been cleared for the gathering of all the seniors to get ready for the trip. The room was separated out by rooms and groups. Everyone was assigned their rooms and groups based on papers they were given as they came in. Danny picked up his paper, not even bothering to look at it. He had a light, sleepy smile on his face as he crossed the room to Sam. Sam’s face was of confusion and great contrast as she spotted him.  
“What’s got you so happy?” Sam asked, sipping at her massive travel mug of black coffee. She was wearing pajama pants and a tank top, a long black trench coat over her filled and curvy frame.

  
“You know I’ve been looking forward to this trip forever, Sam. Nothing can spoil the next week. Nothing.” Danny finally spoke optimistically. His smile broadened. He set his luggage down and sat next to Sam.

  
“You sure about that? Check who you’re rooming with.” Sam set her drink down and pulled out her phone, picking through her Tinder. Sam had a Tinder. And sometimes it was seriously for dates. But mostly it was just to pick through girls or joke around with. So more accurately, Sam had three Tinder’s. One for serious dates, one for hook ups, and one that was a lovely cherry blossom tree looking for love.

  
“Who could-“ Danny unfolded his itinerary sheet and looked who he was rooming with. The single person. Out of all the boys in Casper High, Danny managed to get stuck with the one he had the worst history with. Dash Baxter. He sighed. “Shit, Sam. You caught me.” Danny sighed out. No. He would not let Dash ruin this trip. He had been dreaming about this since the day he was just a baby freshman and heard whispers from his sister. This was too important to let some freshman and sophomore year bully to ruin.  
Dash had stopped bullying Danny somewhere in the middle of sophomore year, much to his delight. He supposed something must have happened to the boy to make him step back and recognize his actions or just find another outlet. But since then, things had gotten really rather confusing on Danny’s side.

  
Before, while he was being tormented and walked on like a doormat on the daily, everything was clear cut and simple. Dash was bad. He was mean and bad. It was simple enough that a child could understand. But afterwards...when the bullying stopped. Danny started to see why all the girls were fawning over him. The way all his clothes seemed to cling just a little tightly to his chest and the way only he managed to make skinny jeans look not edgy. It was falling into place. Danny didn’t really know how to take this. He had been struggling with his sexuality for a while. He had high school to thank for that. So it wasn’t a surprised that he liked a boy. Just that it was...that boy. It was a constant feeling as well. It never really went away. Meaning that this trip was about to get real awkward.

  
Danny sighed and leaned onto Sam, closing his eyes and trying to block out the noisy hum of the anxious students awaiting to go on their beloved trip. His hair had been combed but leave without product, causing it a drift into his eyes and cover his peaceful face. He was only disturbed by the sound of a student clearing their throat above him.  
Danny peeled his eyes open and yawned, looking up at the boy. Dash stood in front of both Danny and Sam, clutching his bags and looking surprisingly awkward for once. “Looks like… we’re in a group together, Fenton.” He said. His words weren’t filled with malice as Danny had been used to. He was just talking to him. Like a person. Like his classmate. It was strange but he could get used to it.

  
“Yeah. Seems like we are.” He said, rolling his hair around his neck, getting a satisfying pop from the joints.

  
“Look… I’m sure you’ve been looking forward to this trip just as much as I’ve been so… Let’s not let this ruin it. We can be at least civil with each other, right?” Dash proposed, setting his bags down and tucking his hands into his pockets.

  
Dash looked over the boy sitting before him. It had been a while since he even bothered looking at him. Sure, they had little group projects together and had classes together but he never really bothered looking at him. Looking seemed like an understatement. Dash was checking him out. It was obvious. But, he had grown into himself and it was actually fitting. He was still the same skinny, pale skinned and black haired boy. But he was a little more than just skin and bone now. There was a little muscle under that cotton tee.

  
Like Danny, Dash had had his own little...sexual revolution. Early Junior year he and Paulina had a thing and it just didn’t go very well. Sure, everyone thought they would be the perfect power couple but it unraveled very quickly. After talking through some of the issues with Kwan, Dash broke up with her and they settled on just being friends. It wasn’t long after that Dash realized that he wasn’t just looking at girls to keep his time busy,but at some of the guys at school as well. Again, Kwan was there to be his saving grace and helped him begin to understand his blossoming bisexuality.

  
Both boys would be completely lost without their voices of reason.

  
Danny also took this moment to do a scan of the boy who used to be his bully. It was strange. Dash seemed to have stayed the same yet changed in so many ways. Physically, he was still built like a brick wall but he just looked older. His eyes had that light of someone who had seen some shit. A light Danny got rather early. His hair was a little less drowned in product then he last remembered and his jawline looked a lot stronger and more fitting for the boy before him. He had finally ditched wearing the same letterman jacket every fucking day in favor of something a little more fashionable.

  
“Yeah. Maybe we can put the past behind us?” Danny offered, his voice a little quieter and shier then he meant it to be. The boy got a rather bewildered look form Sam as he proposed his solution. Danny really was about to forgive and forget. People changed. Especially in high school. Besides, there weren’t any lockers Dash could shove him into.  
“I think I’d like that.” Dash sat down across from Danny and Sam, keeping a comfortable distant as not to be too close or too far away. He took out his phone and typed out a quick message to Kwan asking where he was.

  
After a while of waiting and socializing, all of the seniors filed out of the cafeteria and into their assigned buses. Well, there were only two due to the small nature of the call but, they filed out nonetheless.

  
After boarding the bus and getting all their luggage squared away, Danny settled into the window seat, his head leaning against it and looking down at his phone. He was secretly thrilled to be paired with Dash. It was kind of, perhaps deep down, what he hoped for. But he couldn’t show it.  
There was a quiet hum of the vehicle starting up and rush of air from the AC as the bus drove off from the school. It was deathly quiet and anyone could tell that this was a bus full of seniors who were wake too damn early. And that caught up with the two boys seated together. Danny quickly shivered at the rush of cold air and found himself wishing he had a blanket. His hoodie wasn’t doing him any favor and he had nothing heavier with him. Well, it was under the bus.  
Dash glanced over and noticed the shivering. He carefully picked through his stuffed drawstring bag and pulled out a medium sized blanket. “Here.” That was all he said as he passed the blanket to Danny.

  
“You don’t have to. I’m fine.” He spoke, not coldly but rather bizarrely to the boy.

 

Dash shook his head,”I’m not cold. Take it.” He offered again.

  
“Thanks.” Danny trailed, accepting the blanket. He unrolled it and draped it over himself, pulling his knees up to his chest to take up less space. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the window, one earbud in his ear, listening to a radio of some ghost channel. It was all falsehoods, of course, but Danny found it rather funny and ironic.  
The softness is the blanket and the quietness that surrounded him were just about enough to set him asleep. Danny’s eyes closed and he drifted into a light, aware sleep. His radio show provided a soft noise for him to focus on and catch up on his missed sleep. Waking up at ass in the morning, well, not really waking up at all actually. Danny had been patrolling last night and never really got to bed. To say he was exhausted was an understatement. That was something he was very excited about with this trip. He could finally catch up on his sleep and not have to run on 2 or 3 hours of sleep due to patrolling.

  
Dash took this time to examine Danny’s small frame, thinking over some things. He was… actually pretty attractive. There was something about his lithe and light limbs that was just so stunning. Dash figured he just had a thing for twinks. All the guys he had dated so far have been twinks. And Danny? He was the quintessence of twink. Dash found himself staring at the other’s soft and peaceful features and wishing that he could… he didn’t know. Was it wrong to want to kiss Danny? Was it wrong to have these feelings about him? Dash could never tell.

  
He let out a sigh and a yawn, looking at his phone. Nothing. Dash plugged in his earbuds and pushed one into his ear, listening to some light music. Dash couldn’t sleep in the silence. He just couldn’t. Dash surprisingly had anxiety that was more persistent than coach when he overslept. He closed his eyes, glancing over at Danny one last time. Lightly, he shifted the blanket, pulling the large fabric over himself and still comfortably covering Danny. He propped his head on his hand, his elbow on the arm rest between the two boys. As he listened to his music, his eyes felt heavier and heavier with every blink, sleep threatening to overtake him. It wasn’t long until he succumbed to the sleep, tender release of slumber.


	2. Rest Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Sammy

Dash was the first one to wake up. There had been a rather sudden jostling as the bus went over a speed bump in a parking lot. His eyes slowly peeled open and he noticed how he was laying. Arm having fallen, Dash’s head limped against Danny’s shoulder and Danny’s head rested atop his own. Dash slowly moved out from under the other boy’s head, trying not to wake him.   
This was normal, right? They had both just fallen asleep. This didn’t mean anything.   
But that’s did nothing to soothe the frantic butterflies in the boy’s stomach. Dash thought about it for a moment. He glanced at Danny, trying to ignored the suddenly rather loud chattering around him. He spotted another pair in their seats having fallen asleep atop each other.   
That did help soothe him just a little.   
His gaze turned back to Danny. He seemed to peaceful. Dash gently moved the blanket around the other so it hugged him closer.   
He pulled out his phone and checked for messages from his nap. A text from Kwan! Nice. He opened it and froze. It was a picture of him laying on top of Danny and them snuggling in their sleep. He typed off a threatening message about if this gets out or another and shot it off to Kwan.   
Dash a snuggler in his sleep. He always slept with a teddy bear to cling to. He couldn’t help but cling to the nearest person or stuffed animal or pillow or anything to help him sleep just a little better. He wasn’t sure what exactly about snuggling up to something made him sleep better, but it did. It seemed if Dash wasn’t clinging to something, he was having a nightmare.   
The bus slowly began to back into a parking spot in a nice little rest area. This must be their first stop. The bus parked and the seniors of Amity Park High slowly began to shuffle off of the bus, a buzz of conversation in the air.   
The quarterback glanced over Danny once again, a little sad to have to disturb him. He briefly debated between leaving him to sleep or waking him up. Dash gently shook the boy’s shoulder, calling his name in a slightly softer voice than normal,”Fenton. Fenton, wake up. We’re at the rest stop.”   
The skinny, black haired boy groaned and shifted in the bus seat, swatting at Dash,”Five min..utes..” This had been the first time in a long time that the boy had gotten more than just an hour or two of sleep and he didn’t plan on ruining it by waking up.   
Dash had other plans. ”Come on, Fenton. You have to get up. We won’t be at another rest stop for a while so you need to stock up and stuff,” he said, shaking the boy’s shoulders a little rougher,”Either you get up or I carry you off the bus.” The threat had been proposed and Dash would see it through.   
Danny grumbled and turn over, pulling the blanket around his shoulder closer.   
“Okay but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dash sighed and lifted Danny from the bus seat, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He began walking out of the bus and down towards the restrooms of the rest stop where the line was growing with each passing student.   
That woke Danny up pretty quickly. “What the hell! Dash, put me down!” He complained, his voice growing to a shout. The blanket fell from his shoulders, and his hair fell into his eyes. “Put me down!” He shouted again.   
Dash happily obliged once they had gotten off of the bus. “Maybe next time you should wake up of your own accords.” He crosses his arms over his muscular chest, a smirk playing his lips as if he were proud of what just occurred.   
Sam came running up from behind them, shouting,”What the hell, Dash! What happened to putting the past behind you?” She stood right beside Danny who grumpily had his arms crossed in front of his chest.   
“It’s fine, Sam. He just picked me up, nothing else. I had it coming.” Danny rubbed his eye and started sleepily shuffling towards the bathrooms. A road trip piss was the most important piss you would ever take in your life. Danny knew first hand how important this was with all the strange camping trips he went on with his family. Being trapped in the Fenton Family Van while having to really take a leak was not a fun experience nor something Danny wanted to relive.   
Sam gave Dash a very side eyed glare before putting her hand upon Danny’s shoulder and walking with him. “Danny, are you sure you’re ok with this? You know Dash can be…” She trailed. Sam always was looking out for Danny and he loved that about her but he was sure. This could be the start of something new. Something beautiful.   
Danny shrugged,”He’s… different. Ish. He gave me his blanket.” He offered to the girl. Things did feel different. Danny felt a lot less threatened by him and a little more comfortable. “Honestly, I’ve just been sleeping. I can’t remember the last time I slept this much-“ he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.   
“I thought you were sleeping better, Danny.” Sam’s tone held something of concern and scowl. Sammy and Danny told each other everything. Absolutely everything.   
Somewhere around Sophmore year, Danny started to slip into depression, struggling to make everything work and buried under the stress. It was still there and still seeped out. Sam wasn’t sure if he learned how to handle it or how to hide it.   
Danny shrugged and slipped away from her grip to go to the bathroom.   
Sam stood in front of the snack machine, waiting in the massive line for a drink. Her eyes scanned across the rows of drinks, looking for what she wanted. She didn’t want to be that person who got up to take her turn and took forever to pick something out.   
“Look, I don’t know what I have to do to prove to you that I’m not going to hurt Fenton.” Dash interrupted, standing behind her. He had every intention of doing the opposite. He wanted to get closer to Danny. Guilt over what happened had been eating away at him for a while and Dash was ready to reconcile.   
“Maybe start by calling him by his name, Baxter.” Sam nearly spat the words. Her distaste for the athlete went beyond what happened with Danny. Sure, that’s where it stemmed, where it’s roots started and grew from but it was also the tip of the iceberg. Dash Baxter was disgusting. The way he strutted around the school, acting like he owned it. How he seemed to look down on students like he owned them too. He got away with everything, for what? Because he could throw a ball and run fast? It wasn’t fair.   
“If that’s what it takes, Manson, then I will.” He quipped back. He knew Sam hated him and that there was little to be done about it. Nevertheless, he wanted to reconcile with Danny. But since when? Since when did it matter? For some school trip? Was it to make it through the trip? Or was it because whenever Dash closed his eyes for the past two years he couldn’t only see Danny?   
Dash had tried to date other people, girls, boys, but nothing felt right. Or real. He started to wonder how many of them were just for a popularity boost. How many were to say they were with Dash Baxter? He wanted something real. Something, someone who made him happy. He had confidence that Danny could give him that.   
“Be that as it may, I’m watching you, Dash Baxter. One wrong step, one out of line gesture, and I’ll make sure that you’re punished for every horrible thing you’ve inflicted upon Danny.” Sam said ominously. Only she could managed to say something like that and make it sound like a real threat. Sam was the edgy kid and everyone at Amity High knew it. But from freshman to senior year she had turned from the ‘Ebony Darkness Demetia Raven Way’ kind of edgy to the ‘I’ll kick your ass with my studded boots and I don’t care if you report me’ kind of edgy.   
“Really? How will do you that, Manson? Report me?” Dash leaned in, smirking as he crooned his response, mockingly.   
“Oh no. Dash, I’ll manage to make your life a living hell. It’ll be exactly when you least expect it. Everything you’ve wanted in confidence, will be let out for the world to know. I have plenty of friends and plenty of places.” She smiled back. It wasn’t a sweet smile that make it eerie, it was a completely confident smile that told him that she was completely serious that frightened him.   
Dash merely shrugged. He wasn’t frightened, but he would be cautious. Danny didn’t necessarily have a ton of friends, but he wasn’t the loser he was in freshman year. People knew of him, people liked him. And Sam and Tucker? They’d die for him. Dash didn’t know of anyone in all of Amity Park that were more loyal friends than Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tuckey Foley.   
It was then that the two spotted the exhausted looking boy wandering out of the bathroom, Dash’s blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Sam salutered up to the front of the line and punched in her snack code, swiftly retrieving her hunny bun and water. Dash, much to the kid behind him’’s relief, stepped out of line, jogging over to Danny.   
Danny blankly looked at the two of them,”How long until we’re back on the buses?” He asked.   
Dash shrugged,”I’d say about 5 minutes.”   
Sam walked over, standing next to Danny. “Danny, would you mind speaking with me...in private?” She hissed.   
Danny shrugged, rubbing his messy hair, and walked off to the side,”What’s up Sam?” He asked, his voice flat and tired.   
“I don’t feel right about Dash. Something feels wrong. Like it shouldn’t be happening.” She explained. She took his hands into her own,”Be careful, okay? I can’t tell you how to love your life but just be careful. He seems different. I don’t know if it’s good or bad yet,” Sam careful explained. Her voice was coated thickly with concern and wariness. But that was Sam’s way.   
Danny smiled and pulled the girl into a hug,”I’ll be careful, Sam. Thank you for worrying about me.” He said. He gave her a squeeze before walking back towards the buses.


End file.
